


Mistakes Were Made

by bunny500



Category: Princess Tutu, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir really wants Ahiru to be human again and may or may not end up accidentally sending her to an entirely different universe in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually pretty ancient. I'm not actually sure how many years ago I wrote it (maybe 5?), but I still like it a lot, so I edited it a bit and decided to go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy!

Ahiru quacked to Fakir trying to make him hurry up so they could go to the pond, his head appeared from the prison that was his writing desk, a small smile lighting his lips as he stood and picked up the small duck. Even before they reached the pond Ahiru knew Fakir was going to spend the time there writing, and looking for a way to turn her into a human again, and not taking a break- he hadn’t taken a break since she had been turned into a duck again. He had been trying to write stories for all the townsfolk who needed them but also write a story for her to be human again, and it was taking a lot out of him. She appreciated the effort, but this was all too much.

The sound of a pen being pressed to paper was the only thing Ahiru could hear as she floated around the peaceful water of the pond. She wished that he would stop, take a break, and spend time with her where he wasn’t working! And for her sake no-less. She just wanted to spend some time with him, she didn’t want him to want her to be human, she wanted him to love her even if she was a duck. All she wanted was for him to care about who she was, not what. 

She let out a soft breath, she needed to calm down or he might notice that she was upset and become upset himself, and then he would write without sleep that night, thinking that her being trapped as a duck was what was upsetting her. She hated it when he did that. She wished she could tell him how she felt- but, well, that was being a duck for you. 

Yes, she did miss being a human, but with Fakir pushing himself this hard she felt ashamed for wanting anything. She glanced at the writing boy, and began floating peacefully towards him, confused when he started writing faster and harder with a strange look in his eyes. 

Suddenly the pond began to ripple, and little beams of light flowed up around the duck, she quacked, trying to get Fakir’s attention, to make him stop, but he wasn’t listening to her, only paying attention to the paper in front of him as he wrote. The light became too bright for Ahiru as she squeezed her eyes shut and used her wings to cover her small yellow head, wishing it would stop. The world seemed to shatter as noise boomed, she felt everything go fuzzy and her awareness fell away from her...

-=-0-=-

Ranma walked on a fence beside the road looking bored, when there was a flash of light, he looked to where it had come from. There was a small duck sitting in a cold water puddle looking befuddled, Ranma was confused for a moment to until he thought about it, but the conclusion was easy enough to reach. Cold water, a flash of light, and an animal that was confused, he snapped his fingers, now knowing what was most likely to have happened (in Nerima, at least), so he hopped off of the fence, a smile on his face as he leaned down and picked up the duck.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you back to normal buddy.” 

The duck did not seem to understand him, but heck, maybe the poor thing was confused or didn’t even speak japanese.

-=-1-=-

Ahiru glanced around at her surroundings, finding herself in a puddle of water with a fence beside her, she couldn’t help but be confused, where was the pond, and Fakir? It felt like eyes were on her, and she found herself being lifted, a voice buzzing to her calmingly. Looking up in confusion a boy a few years older than Fakir met her eyes, and suddenly the whole situation came to her with no warning. This place was unfamiliar, Fakir was gone, a boy had randomly picked her up, and she had no idea where they were going.

_This was not okay._

-=-2-=-

The duck became suddenly alarmed, and pecked softly at Ranma’s hand, he looked down at the duck who stared up at him with a scared face, the duck gave a soft ‘qua’ in slight alarm before it began looking around for something. Ranma shrugged, the duck could go and find whatever it was looking for after it got out of this form.

Ranma walked lazily into the Tendo household, and then into the bathroom. He walked over to the bathtub and, like always, there was hot water there. Suddenly a cat and a larger duck walked in, and as Ranma dropped the little duck in the water they hopped in too.

-=-3-=-

Ahiru became wide eyed as not only she became a human with only hot water, but two other animals too, she also noticed that they were all three naked, and tried to cover herself with her arms. She gave a squeak as one of them, a boy with long black hair, grabbed her arms tightly and began to yell “RANMA! How dare you take my dear Shampoo away from me!” when the boy that took her here slammed his fist into the others head, growling “let her go and put your glasses on you freak!” the boy then did put on his glasses and stared at the orange haired girl that was red faced, and close to tears before him. 

Then turned to the other boy and yelled “Ranma how dare you get another fiancé!” 

“WHAT?!” the boy now named Ranma yelled, and the once purple cat walked up to poor Ahiru, almost threateningly, and asked “You not really new fiancé, yes?”

Ahiru felt the held back tears come down, “Where is Fakir?” she asked desperately as she covered her face and sobbed. This was all too much for a young girl to take in at once. The boys, who next to never saw a girl cry, had begun to hyperventilate. Shampoo looked at the younger, sobbing, girl and instantly softened up, “out of room, now!” she yelled at the two boys, they obeyed quickly and scuttled out, not a moment later she called for one of her rivals, wondering why she wasn’t there already, by yelling “Tomboy girl!” Ahiru heard stomping and a blue haired girl came in, grumpily yelling “what?!” before she saw Ahiru who was still crying, but not so hard now. 

She turned to the purple haired girl, asking “What did you do?” 

She only received a “Shampoo no do, Moose do.” 

Akin sighed. “I’ll get you two some clothes”

She returned quickly, handing Shampoo and outfit before going to Ahiru.

“What’s your name?” she asked, trying to be soothing.

“A-Ahiru” 

“I’m Akane. Here, get these clothes on before you catch a cold.” 

Ahiru was glad to be human, but this was all a bit much, and she began to think on what had happened as she dried off and pulled her clothing on. Well, she was in a new place, obviously, and with some rather odd people. It appeared that Fakir had sent her here, probably so she could become a human. Then, the first boy she saw (Ranma, wasn’t it?) took her here, and put her in hot water that turned her human. After that other people started yelling really weird stuff at her, and she had ended up crying in front of a bunch of strangers.

So... nothing made any sense at all, then.

Ahiru sighed softly. She really wanted Fakir right now. 


End file.
